1. Field
Certain aspects of the present disclosure generally relate to wireless communications and, more particularly, to transmitting critical information between devices using a wireless technology that is less susceptible to interference.
2. Background
As various wireless communication techniques have evolved, many have achieved not only increased data rates, but also increased signal-to-interference-plus-noise ratio (SINR), quality of service (QoS), and reliability. With this increased reliability, certain wireless communication techniques are being considered for use in an ever-expanding number of new applications.